pretty_little_liarsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Chad Lowe
Chad Lowe est un acteur qui interprète le rôle de Byron Montgomery dans la série Pretty little liars. Biographie Charles Conrad (ou Chad) Lowe est un acteur américain né le 15 janvier 1968 à Dayton dans l'Ohio. Il est le frère cadet de l'acteur Rob Lowe. Carrière On le découvre en 1984 dans un petit téléfilm nommé Flight 90. Chad va enchaîner les rôles dans les téléfilms jusqu'en 1991. Cette année là, il décroche un rôle dans la série Life goes on dans laquelle se sont succédées certaines stars de cinéma au fil des ans. Chad, lui, y restera 2 ans jusqu'en 1993. En 1997, Chad devient un personna régulier le temps de 8 épisodes dans la saison 5 de Melrose Place. Il y jouait le rôle de Carter Gallavan. En 1999, après d'autres expériences de téléfilms, Chad intègre la série Popular pour quelques épisodes. En 2001, Chad joue dans New-York : Unité Spéciale dont il réalisera aussi un épisode. Un an plus tard, il joue au cinéma dans Infidèle. Depuis, Chad s'est orienté vers la série télé. On a donc pu l'apercevoir dans Les Experts : Miami, FBI : Portés Disparus, Urgences, Medium et en 2006 il intègre la saison 6 de 24. En 2010, il est choisi pour interpréter Byron Montgomery dans la série Pretty Little Liars dont il va réaliser et scénariser plusieurs épisodes. Vie privée Chad est l'ex-mari de l'actrice Hilary Swank, dont il a divorcé début 2006 après 9 ans de vie commune. Depuis 2010, il est marié avec Kim Painter. Ils ont eu deux enfants : Mabel Lowe (née en mai 2010) & Fiona Hepler Lowe (née le 15 novembre 2012) Filmographie Films *1984 : **''Flight 90: Disaster on the Potomac'' : Al Hamilton (Téléfilm) **''Silence of the Heart'' : Skip Lewis (Téléfilm) *1986 : There Must Be a Pony : Josh Sydney (Téléfilm) *1988 : **''Apprentice to Murder'' : Billy Kelly **''April Morning'' : Adam Cooper (Téléfilm) *1989 : **''Personne n'est parfaite'' : Stephen / Stephanie ** Deux frères en cavale : Donny Trueblood *1991 : **''Bienvenue en enfer'' : Charlie Sykes **''Captive'' : Jeff Frost (Téléfilm) **''An Inconvenient Woman'' : Kippie Petworth (Téléfilm) *1993 : Candles in the Dark : Jaan Toome (Téléfilm) *1994 : Siringo : Winton Powell (Téléfilm) *1995 : Dare to Love : Stephen (Téléfilm) *1996 : Driven : LeGrand *1997 : The Others : Directeur VTV *1998 : Target Earth : Commander Fauk (Téléfilm) *1999 : **''Floating'' : Doug **''The Appartment Complex'' : Stan Warden (Téléfilm) *2001 : **''Your Guardian'' : Parker Smith **''Acceptable Risk'' : Edward Welles (Téléfilm) *2002 : **''Infidèle'' : Bill Stone **''The Space Between'' : Ticket Man *2003 : Red Betsy : Orin Sanders *2005 : Fielder's Choice : Philip (Téléfilm) Séries télévisées *1984-1985 : '' Spencer'' : Spencer Winger *1991-1993 : Corky, un enfant pas comme les autres : Jesse McKenna *1996-1997 : Melrose Place : Carter Gallavan *1997 : Les Prédateurs : Neville *1997 & 2005 : Urgences : Dr. George Henry *1998 : Les Anges du bonheur : Nurse Arthur *1999 : Popular : Mr. Luke Grant *1999-2000 : Un agent très secret : Craig Spence *2001 : **''Les Nuits de l'étrange'' : Andy Harris **''New York unité spéciale : Jason Mayberry *2003 : **''Hack : Jimmy Scanlon **''Les Experts : Miami'' : Scott Mandeville *2004 : FBI portés disparus : Lawrence Pierce *2005 : Medium : David Call *2007 : 24 : Reed Pollock *2009 : **''Bones'' : Brandon Casey **''Ghost Whisperer'' : Nathan Weiss *2010 : Drop Dead Diva : Daniel Porter *2010-Présent :'' Pretty Little Liars'' : Byron Montgomery Épisodes réalisés Saison 2 *La pression des sentiments *La fille de son père Saison 3 *Les borgnes sont rois *Cette fille est un poison *Vapeurs d'A Saison 4 *Joyeux anniversaire, Emily ! *Toc, toc, toc. Qui est là ? *Entre vérité et mensonges Saison 5 *Une rentrée tumultueuse *Ça y est, tu me vois ? *À travers une vitre teintée Saison 6 *Les jeux sont faits *Partir loin, loin, loin ? Saison 7 *La revanche de Noel Kahn *Une dernière partie... Anecdotes *Son compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/ichadlowe Galerie Tapis rouge Chad 1.jpg|"Television Out of the Box" (14 avril 2012) Chad 2.jpg|"Television Out of the Box" (14 avril 2012) Chad 3.jpg|Avec sa femme "Television Out of the Box" (14 avril 2012) Chad Disney ABC 2013.jpg|Disney ABC Winter TCA Tour (10 janvier 2013) Chad Disney ABC 2013 1.jpg|Disney ABC Winter TCA Tour (10 janvier 2013) Sources Chad Lowe Ados.fr (Carrière & Vie privée) Wikipédia (Biographie) Catégorie:Casting Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Pretty Little Liars Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6 Catégorie:Saison 7